1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sieves for use with vibratory and gyratory equipment to separate off-sized material in sizing applications.
1. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sieves and sieving apparatus have been employed for countless centuries to separate materials such as mixtures of particles having different sizes or shapes. The present invention is of an improved sieve design which separates with greater efficiency, in particular, mixtures of particle solids of substantially equal length and width dimensions from elongate particles.